


Love for Sale

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Porny one shots for The DMPC [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Prostitute Castiel, Rimming, client Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Alpha Dean Winchester is looking for a good time. That good time just so happens to come in the form of a handsome, blue eyed prostitute named Castiel.





	Love for Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to lotrspnfangirl for beta’ing and providing this fic with art.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! ;)

“ _Am I really going to do this_?” Dean mumbled to himself as he turned onto Santa Monica Boulevard, a very well know area for male Omega prostitutes. Dean slowed down the car, letting his eyes scan the street corner and over a group of guys standing around waiting for a client no doubt. They were all attractive, just not what he was looking for.

He let out a long sigh and thought about turning around to go home when his gaze landed on a lithe young man that barely looked legal. The Omega had dark mussed up hair, and Dean assumed it was from having it tugged on by one of his patrons. He was wearing skin tight black jeans that framed his delicious ass and a Led Zepplin shirt that looked to be a few sizes too big on him. 

It was down right sexy and had Dean salivating. 

“Oh, I’m _definitely_ doing this,” Dean growled as he pulled up to the curb where the young man was standing. 

The Omega sauntered over to the car and bent down slightly to lean into the open passenger's side window. “Looking for some company?” he purred seductively. 

Dean stared at him, mesmerized by his bright bright blue eyes and when the luscious scent of lemon blossoms and Tupelo honey filled the car, his heart rate ratcheted up. A small smirk spread across the Omega’s lips. “Well, _Alpha_?”

Dean shook his head and cleared his throat. “I, uhm, well I-” he stammered and the Omega’s smirk grew.

Taking pity on him, the prostitute spoke, “Would you like to spend some time with me?” 

Not trusting himself to speak, Dean just nodded. 

“Okay then.” The Omega opened the car door and slid into the seat. He looked relaxed, comfortable and sexy as hell, and Dean just stared. “Where to?” The Omega’s eyes slid over to Dean who still looked a little shell shocked. “We can go back to your place,” Dean furrowed his brows in thought at the suggestion and the Omega continued, “or we could go to a hotel.” He shrugged and winked at the Alpha. “It’s all up to you.”

“Hote-” Dean voice cracked and he cleared his throat as he pulled away from the street corner. “Hotel.” He glanced over at the Omega letting his eyes slide over the man smirking at him; he looked so _young_. The Alpha shifted in his seat as a thought occurred to him, one that had him blurting out, “Are you of legal age?”

“Would it matter?” the Omega responded with a quirked brow.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded turning his attention back to the road, “It would.”

“Just turned twenty-one... today.” Out of the corner of his eye Dean could see a grin painting the Omega’s plush lips. “So I can _legally_ drink and everything now.” 

Dean briefly glanced over at him. “So today’s your birthday?”

“Mh-hm,” the Omega hummed and slid closer to Dean, his side pressed against the Alpha’s as he leaned over and whispered in his ear, “You gonna make it a good one for me?” 

Dean tried to fight the blush spreading across his face but clearly wasn’t doing a very good job. The young man reached up and ran his fingers across Dean’s crimson stained cheeks. “Don’t be shy,” the Omega cooed as he placed his hand on Dean’s thigh and curled his fingers around it. “Let your inner Alpha come out and play,” he whispered as he nuzzled the side of Dean’s throat. 

The Alpha took a deep breath, drawing in the Omega’s sweet scent now tinged with arousal and a low growl rumbled from him. 

“That’s it Alpha,” the Omega praised and Dean could feel his smile against his collarbone.

“Dean.” The Omega looked up at him and tilted his head to met the Alpha’s vibrant green eyes. “My name is Dean. _Remember it_ , because you are going to scream it so much tonight your voice is going to be sore and hoarse tomorrow. I’m definitely gonna give you a birthday you won’t forget, sweet lil’ Omega.” 

“God yes,” the Omega keened as he ran his hand down his own chest grounding it against his thickening cock, he was rewarded with a fresh burst of slick. Dean groaned as the scent filled the space, making him dizzy with want. 

“Cas,” the Omega panted as he looked over at Dean with glassy eyes, “My name is Cas, just so you know. So you have something to call me when you whisper filthy depraved things into my ear as you fill my slick soaked hole with your cock.”

The strong scent of Alpha and Omega arousal mingled and continued to fill the car, so thick you could choke on it. “We need to find a hotel, now!” Dean’s cock was rock hard and he was fighting the urge to pull Cas into the back seat and take him then and there, though he was one hundred percent sure the Omega would have been completely on board with that. Before his inner Alpha could fully convince him of how great an idea that was, Dean saw a sign for Loews Santa Monica Beach Hotel and whipped his car into the parking lot. He skidded into the first available space and shut off the car.

Cas let out a low whistle as he took in the sight of the hotel. “Pretty swanky. The place is probably outrageously expensive.” He looked up and met Dean’s green eyes, “You sure you don’t wanna find somewhere a little less _fancy_?”

“No,” Dean growled, “That would involve more driving, and right now I just want to get you naked.” The Alpha leaned over and ran his nose along Cas’ throat, breathing in deep. “It’s taking every ounce of willpower I have not to drag you to the backseat and have my way with you right here.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” the Omega licked his lips as he let out a soft puff of air and glanced over his shoulder to the backseat, “Could be fun.”

“You know what would be even more fun?” Dean asked with a feral look as his hand gripped Cas’ hip. “Me fucking you into the mattress _all night long_.”

The Omega wiggled out of the Alpha’s grip before opening the car door and slipping out. “Well come on,” he grinned at Dean, “What are you waiting for?”

Dean cleared his throat once he reached the front desk to gain the receptionist's attention. “We need a room.”

The woman glanced up from her computer, her eyes widening as she took in their appearance and nose wrinkling as their aroused scents assaulted her senses. “Excuse me?”

“We need a room,” Dean repeated as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket before removing his credit card and sliding it across the counter.

“Okay,” the receptionist replied as she clicked away on her keyboard. “Looks like we only have one room left, the Boho Terrace Luxury Suite.”

“S’fine, it’s his birthday.” Dean nodded towards Cas and his arm around the Omega’s waist pulling him flush to his side. “Put it on the card.”

The desk clerk smiled and took the card, talking adamantly about the room and it’s amenities as she processed it. “Boho Terrace Luxury Suite is on the top floor, it has a large patio with a jetted tub and fire pit that overlooks the ocean and Santa Monica Pier. Not to mention a vintage record player and curated library of vinyls.”

“Sounds nice,” Dean winked at Cas before looking back at the receptionist who was running two plastic key cards through the system. She slipped the key cards into a small envelope and passed them and Dean’s credit card to him. 

“Here you go!” she smiled brightly at them, “If you guys need anything let us know.”

“Thank you.” Dean nodded. “And we will,” the Alpha replied as he led Cas to the elevator. As soon as the door closed behind them Dean grinned impishly upon realizing they were alone. He growled and backed Cas up against the wall, pressing his body against the Omega’s. 

Cas gasped and bared his neck as slick leaked from him, soaking his underwear. “Alpha,” he groaned as Dean buried his nose in the Omega’s throat, scenting and nipping at the expanse of skin offered to him. Cas’ head dropped back, hitting the paneled wall with a thud. The Alpha moaned as the sweet scent of slick hit him like a mack truck. He reached around, gripping the Omega’s ass as he started to rut against him, rubbing his rock hard cock against Cas’.

When the elevator dinged, they reluctantly pulled apart and Dean dragged him from it and down the hall to their room. The Alpha unlocked the door with unsteady hands and a horny Omega prostitute glued to him.

Cas hummed as they stumbled into the suite. “This _definitely_ cost you a pretty penny,” he smirked at the Alpha, “I almost feel bad for having to charge you.”

“Speaking of charging,” Dean cleared his throat, “How much is this gonna cost me?”

“Depends...” the Omega purred as he ran his hands down the Alpha’s chest and cupped the Alpha’s rock hard erection, “on what _exactly_ you want from me.” 

“Everything,” Dean panted and he thrust his hips forward, driving his cock into the Omega’s hand. “I want to fuck you and knot you, over and over until the sun comes up.”

“You gonna use protection?” the Omega whispered into Dean’s ear.

“No,” the Alpha growled, “I want you to _feel_ my come fill you up and _leak_ from your well fucked hole.”

“Well,” Cas licked his lips and took a step back, eyes lifting slowly to meet Dean’s. “That’ll cost you five hundred.” 

“Alright,” Dean pulled his wallet out and pulled out five one-hundred dollar bills and held them out to the Omega.

Cas shook his head. “Put it over there,” he nodded towards the bedside table, “I’ll collect it in the morning after you’re a completely satisfied customer.”

“Okay,” Dean replied and placed the bills on the table before turning back to the Omega. “I want to kiss you so goddamn bad… Can I?”

“Yeah,” Cas stepped forward and wound his arms around the Alpha’s neck. “I’m yours for the night.” 

The Alpha growled as he pushed the Omega back onto the bed before crawling on top of him, straddling him. Cas reached up and pulled Dean down, crashing their lips together with a needy whine. The Alpha darted his tongue out and ran it across Cas’ bottom lip before nipping at it. When the Omega gasped, he took the opportunity to dip his tongue in and trace the contours of Cas’ mouth. 

Dean kissed him until his lips were numb and his lungs were screaming for air. He pulled back slightly, breathing hard as he rested his forehead against the Omega’s. The cloying scent of Cas’ slick surrounded them and conveyed pure need for the Alpha. Dean took a deep breath, getting lust drunk on it before dipping back down to lick and suck along Cas’ throat. He grinned against the Omega’s skin as the addicting scent of slick grew even stronger. “Mmm, you smell so damn delicious.” Dean scraped his teeth along Cas’ taunt neck before biting lightly drawing a surprised gasp from the Omega. “Feel good?”

“So good.” Cas wrapped his legs around Dean and rutted up, rubbing his rock hard cock against the Alpha’s thigh, showing him just how _good_ it had felt.

“We gotta get out of these clothes,” Dean mumbled against Cas’ collarbone.

“I agree,” the Omega met his eyes, “I want so, _so_ much more.” Cas quirked a playful yet challenging brow. “I believe you said something about fucking me so full it leaked out of me and then doing it over and over until the sun comes up.”

The two stared at each other for a few moments before scrambling apart and pulling at their clothes in a rush to get naked. As the last of the clothing was tossed across the room, the pair let their eyes trail over the other’s body, drinking everything in before a animalistic grin painted Dean’s lips and he tackled the Omega. Both Dean and Cas let out a carnal moan at the first press of skin against skin.

The Omega’s legs fell open and Dean rested between them, lazily rolling his hips while he explored Cas’ mouth, their precome mixing and smearing along their stomachs. Dean spread the Omega’s legs wider before kissing his way down Cas’ body, bypassing the Omega’s swollen cock and nipping at his thighs and cupping his ass cheeks with both hands, spreading them apart. He swiped his tongue across the Omega's slick pink pucker, then swirled his tongue around Cas’ rim before pressing in. He teased the Omega’s hole, alternating between licking over it and pressing into it. It wasn't long before Dean fingers joined in, using two to spread Cas open so he could get his tongue in further and chase his sweet taste. As he ran the pads of his fingers over the Omega’s prostate, he was rewarded with a burst of slick coating his tongue. 

“Fuck, you taste amazing,” Dean groaned as his licked his lips, “Get on your hands and knees.”

The Omega rolled over and pushed up onto his hands and knees, arching his back and presenting to the Alpha, giving him a perfect view of his ass. Dean groaned again and gripped the swell of the Omega’s ass cheeks, spreading them open again. He licked his lower lip as he watched the Omega’s hole quiver and drip slick. He dove forward and started eating Cas out with fervor. Dean was driving the Omega wild as he keened and rutted back against the Alpha’s face. He gripped Cas’ hips, stilling him. “Don’t move, sweet lil’ Omega.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Cas moaned into the pillow.

Dean sat back on his haunches and slid two fingers into the Omega’s soaked hole, watching as they disappeared into the wet heat of Cas’ body. “Does that feel good? Do you like that?” Cas let out a whine as Dean pressed against his prostate. “C’mon baby, tell me you like it.”

“I love it!” Cas keened as he rocked back, taking the fingers deeper, soaking them in his juices.

“That’s right.” A pleased rumble sounded from Dean. “Oh, Sweetheart, I’m getting ready to make you feel real fuckin’ incredible.” Dean slipped his fingers free from Cas’ body, watching the Omega's pucker flutter and clench around nothing. “Oh, baby, look how eager you are, your hole wants to be filled so bad. How about we fill it? Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Cas replied on a breathy sigh, “I want you to fuck me, knot me. _Please_ , Alpha. I need it so bad.” 

“Is that what you want, lil’ Omega?” Dean growled low and authoritative. It had Cas’ body thrumming with excitement and his juices coating his thighs.

The Alpha moaned as he watched the slick pour from the Omega. Dean reached down and gripped his own neglected erection and slid his hand up and down it before scooting closer and rubbing it between Cas’ thighs, coating it in the Omega’s natural lubricant. 

“Spread your legs.” Cas adjusted, opening wider for him, and the Alpha hummed in approval. “Such a good lil’ Omega, you obey so well.” Dean slid the head of his cock along Cas’ ass crack, teasing at his slick hole. He barely pressed in, the head of his dick just popping past the tight ring of muscle, before he withdrew. 

The Omega was near tears of frustration. He wanted, craved, _needed_ , the Alpha. His entire body was shaking with it and he forced himself to stay still, to wait, knowing the Alpha would give him what he craved. 

After what felt like a lifetime, Dean's fingers gripped the Omega’s hips hard, holding him still as he rutted into him in one smooth, hard thrust. When his thighs were pressed against Cas’ ass, the Alpha let out a low moan at the sensation of the Omega's hot wet heat around his cock. 

“Fuck, God, you're little hole is so tight. It squeezes my cock like a vice, sucking me right in. I can feel my knot already thickening.” Cas whimpered and gyrated his hips in Dean’s firm grip, the Alpha controlling the movement as he thrust into the Omega. “You’re going to come on just my cock. Think you can do that?” The Alpha leaned down and nipped at the back of Cas’ neck.

“Yes,” Cas keened as he felt the sting of the Alpha’s teeth.

Dean rose back and glanced down at his cock buried deep inside of the Omega. He rolled his hips, the head of his cock rubbing Cas’ prostate, causing him to whimper again. The Omega was sweating and shaking, his dick hard and aching from lack of attention.

“You like that, lil’ Omega?” Cas nodded and Dean pulled out to where only the head of his cock was left in the Omega's rosy pucker. Cas keened and Dean tsked before thrusting back in, “You are so goddamn hot like this. Mmm, baby, I love all the little filthy noises you make for me.”

At the feeling of warm slick gushing out around his cock, Dean picked up the pace, fucking into Cas like a wild animal. He trailed his hand down the Omega's chest and ran it teasingly over his aching erection. Cas cried out, he screamed and begged for more, “Please! Please!”

“That's right, make all those pretty little noises for me, beg for me,” Dean grunted. “It sounds so fuckin’ delicious.”

“I want to come!” Cas could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. “Knot me! God, Alpha! Knot me!” The Omega’s body clenched down around Dean’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” Dean groaned, “Feels so good, your body tightening around my dick, wanting my knot. I’m gonna pump you so full.” 

After a few more hard thrusts, Dean leaned down and bit the side of Cas’ throat; not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to set Cas’ nerve endings on fire. “So perfect,” the Alpha mumbled against the Omega’s milky skin, “So perfect for me.”

Cas’ cock throbbed, his prostate was overstimulated, shoving him against the thin line between pleasure and pain as Dean pounded into him, continuing to hit his sweet spot on every thrust, causing the Omega to sob. The Alpha sped up, fucking Cas savagely as he spewed profanities, the bed rocking and slamming against the wall. The Omega arched against Dean’s body; he was close, he could feel heat pooling low in his stomach.

“Come on, lil Omega,” Dean panted. “Let go for me,” he encouraged before snapping his hips and growling, “ **Come**.” 

Cas shivered and groaned, coming untouched and spurting his thick release in long stripes on the bed beneath him. Dean felt as Cas fell into that sweet abyss, his hips never faltered in their harsh pace to bring the Omega complete pleasure. 

“Fuck, lil’ Omega, you're perfect, so perfect.” Cas’ muscles spasmed and clenched around Dean’s length, his channel becoming impossibly tight around Dean’s cock, causing his knot to swell further. The Alpha groaned as he gripped Cas’ shoulders tight. His head dropped forward as he slammed forward, hard, forcing the thick swell of his knot past Cas’ tight rim. Dean's body shook as his knot swole to completion and his cock spasmed, flooding the Omega with hot come. 

Cas mewled, his eyes rolled back in his head, completely lost to the sensation of the Alpha’s cock throbbing and pumping inside of him, filling him completely. The only thing keeping Dean’s seed from flowing back out was the Alpha’s thick knot resting snug inside him.

Dean let out a breathy sigh as he wrapped his arm around Cas’ middle and maneuvered them onto their sides. He placed a kiss to the back of Cas’ sweat soaked neck. “Was that okay?”

“That was way _better_ than okay,” the Omega purred.

“Good,” Dean mumbled as he pressed another kiss against Cas’ neck. “Well, _this_ was interesting.”

Cas smirked over his shoulder. “You know you enjoy our roleplaying as much, if not more so than me.”

“But a _prostitute_ Cas?” Dean huffed a small laugh. “Gotta say I was unsure about doing that whole scenario.” Dean cuddled closer to his mate. “But it’s your birthday and you know I can’t tell you no.”

“Well, what did you think about the scene?” Cas whispered as he relaxed against his Alpha.

“Oh, I _really_ enjoyed it.” Dean growled as he nipped at the side of Cas’ throat.

“Me too.” Cas swiveled his hips, milking another orgasm from his mate. “It was really hot.”

“Happy birthday. baby.” Dean reached up and ran his fingers through his Omega’s hair. “What do you say after my knot goes down we put on a record and go out on the balcony? We can light that fire pit and make good use of the jetted tub.” 

Cas smiled at his mate. “I like the way you think.”

“Then,” Dean grinned back lecherously, “we come back in here and I make good on my promise to fuck you til the sun comes up.”

Cas kissed his Alpha soundly before purring against his lips, “I _really_ like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you guys next fic! XOXO


End file.
